Fatal love
by Trash pandas
Summary: Alex is a teen still discovering himself. When he meets an old friend a wave of unfelt feeling hits him. Now all of his friends are concerned for him because he hasn’t been himself recently or was he just playing as someone else until his friend returned?


**HELLO ALL THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER SO DONT BE MAD IF ITS... BAD. please. ALL OF THIS WAS THOUGHT OF MYSELF AND SOME OF MY FRIEND who I won't mention by name ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ANYONE IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL AND NOT PERPOFUL**

 **Thanks for understanding**

 **Hope y'all like it**

Chapter 1 

Issues

Four friends Alex, Hanna, Icarus, and Violet. Alex, Hanna, and Icarus are two souls, half human half animal and have the ability to transform into the animal they represent. Alex is a wolf, the most common type. Hanna is a panther, a rarer type but still common umongst two souls. Icarus is a snowy owl, birds alone are rare umongst two souls owls are even rarer.

Hanna is a young girl she has jet black hair and deep blue eyes that shine like sapphires her panther ears blended in with her hair and her tail was the same color as her hair. Alex is a year older than Hanna with dark grey hair and red eyes that looked like rubies his wolf ears were the most prominent feature he had along with his tail. Icarus was the same height and build as Alex but he had more muscles his hair was blond almost white and his eyes were a deep topaz yellow his wings were long and white the same length as his arms if not a few inches longer. Violet being the only human in the group of four looked the most out of place to others but she felt like one of them, she was a tall girl with violet hair her eyes were an emerald green.

Alex and Hanna are in a relationship but when Alex meets Icarus a flood of feeling that he kept hidden hit him all at once. Icarus and Alex knee eachother since they were four. The first day back from spring break Icarus was put in a dorm with Alex. That was the first time Alex has ever saw him for five years. For weeks Alex wouldn't talk to Icarus other then to tell him that he was leaving for class or to tell him that he's returned. Then one day they had to make a project together for there physiology class. The project was to go in until the end of the year. They were assigned a topic and it just so happened that Alex and Icarus got homophobic vs. non homophobic. A month has past since they were assigned the project and Alex finally started to talk to Icarus outside of class and working on the project. One day Alex was with Hanna in her dorm celebrating Violets birthday.

"Hey I gotta tell you a something " he said as he stood up.

"Yeah?" She said a puzzled look on her face as she watched him.

"Oh it's nothing," he said flustered his face a bright red. He ran out of the door and across the hall to his dorm not realizing his roommate was back already.

"Dude you ok? Your face is red and you seem kind of panicked," his roommate said walking over revealing the company he had over.

"Yeah yeah I'm good, just a little flustered. If you need me I'll be in the back working on the project," he said as he quickly walked into his room thinking 'WHAT WAS I THINKING! GOD IM AN IDIOT!JUST TELL THEM! HOW CAN I SHES MY GIRLFRIEND AND HES MY ROOMMATE?!' He then left the room carrying a laptop and a bag of markers and walked into the back room and locked the door.

Around five am there was a knock on the door to the back room he had fallen asleep in there. "Hey Alex, you ok? If you need to get something off of your chest you can tell me," his roommate said.

"I'm fine. But there is something I need to tell Hanna but I don't know how to," Alex said his voice was weaker than it usually was.

"What is it maybe I can help you find a way to tell her come out from there first," his roommate said. He was kind hearted and very sympathetic.

"Alright," he unlocked the door and instantly hugged his roommate, "your doing so much for me and for nothing. Your the best!" He was crying and berely able to get this out between sobs.

"I'm just helping a friend," he said as he hugged Alex and walked him over to the sofa where they sat quietly for a minute or two.

"So this is going to be even harder to tell you," Alex finaly said wiping tears from his eyes.

"We'll go ahead," he said he has a puzzled face trying to figure out what it could be Alex had to say.

"I'm-" Alex was cut off as violet and Hanna entered. Hanna was carrying a large white unmarked box and violet carried thee boxes each wrapped in a different colored paper. Hanna set the box on the counter and opened it. Alex could tell just by the smell it was a freashly baked chocolate cake. "FUCK IM SO SORRY I FORGOT IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY ICARUS! IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Alex yelled.

Violet giggled as Alex ran into his room and grabbed a bag. Alex returned carrying the bag behind his back,"close your eyes," he said as he pulled the gift out of the bag.

"Alrighty there closed you want me to hold out my hands to?" Icarus asked a little smug.

"Actually yes. You have to guess what it is," Alex replied with a somewhat mischievous smile on his face. Setting a fake rat in Icarus' hands as Violet kept giggling.

"What is it why does it feel like. OH MY GOD IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Icarus threw the toy at Alex.

"ITS A JOKE! ITS A JOKE! I HAVE YOUR ACTUAL GIFT RIGHT HERE!" Alex yelled as he threw the bag at Icarus before he could be attacked.

Pulling the tissue paper out of the bag then the flag "OMG! ALEX YOU FUCKING SNAKE!" Icarus yelled as he realized it was a pride flag. "WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET IT?!"

"Hey I am allowed to have secrets," Alex said sounding smug "and I'm a wolf not a snake."

"NOW MINE NOW MINE!" Violet yelled as she pushed a large box towards Henry. The box was wrapped in a violet wrapping paper with a dark blue bow on the top of it. The contents were neatly folded. There were two shirts a plane green shirt and a plane blue shirt. A pair of athletic shorts and a pair of sunglasses. Henry finally Opened Hanna's which was a gag gift: squeaky toys. And the final gift was from his mom which she asked Alex and Hanna to keep a secret. It was a picture of his family.

"Thanks guys," Icarus said then turned his attention to the door as there was a knock.

"HEY FAG GET OUT HERE!" The voice yelled.

Icarus started to get up when "I'll get it. He's a bitch and needs to know that," Alex and Hana said as they both went to the door. And opened it.

"So he's to scared to do his own work?" Said the man at the door.

"Shut it he's not scared and neither are we you bitch!" Hanna was furious.

"Woah Hanna calm down. What is it that you want?" Alex was more calm and relaxed when speaking.

"Like I'd ever tell you. That fag needs to come out here and speak to me himself," the man seemed even madder now.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH IF I HEAR YOU CALL MY FRIEND A FAG ONE MORE TIME ILL STAB YOU!" Hanna wasn't calming down any time soon.

"Well it's either us or the door. And doors aren't very reliable ways to transfer information," Alex getting a little agitated at the way the man was speaking.

"Like I said I will only talk to-" he was cut off as Icarus walked up and threw the bag of trash he had at him.

"Here take this home will you? After all trash belongs in the dump which is where your entire life is headed, isn't it?" Icarus was tired of the crap the man was spewing.

"Hey fag," said the man.

"Hey dad, nice to see you again. How did you even find me?" Icarus took Hanna's pocket knife as she took it out of her bag Alex and violet starting in disbelief.

"It was simple I just looked at the address on your mother's gift," his father replied.

Sighing "care to come in I was just opening my gifts," Icarus didn't sound to excited to see him.

"Why thank you but I'm to busy."

"Then why did you come in the first place?"

"To tell you that it was a mistake leaving me."

"I did what was right for me and viv."

"What was right? You got me arrested!"

"Please leave the grounds before I have you arrested again. You know your violating the restraining order?"

"No cop could take me down now."

"Ok leave before I give Hanna her knife. And before you ask she is an anatomy major she know where every major organ is and how to stop blood flow to them."

"Fine whatever fag." And with that he left.


End file.
